


Cupcakes & Creampuffs

by 99shadesofgay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99shadesofgay/pseuds/99shadesofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish this was fluff. I'm so, so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes & Creampuffs

* * *

     "Carmilla's baking cupcakes again."

     "How many?" Danny asked, as Perry sat down next to her on the staircase. Though she wished it was different, Danny already knew the answer. 

     "Two. One for her, and one for Laura. As usual."

     It had been this way for the last three months - every Saturday, Carmilla would spend the day in the kitchen, baking. Most times, she left her baked goods out on the counter for everyone else to eat, taking one back to her room where she ate in silence. But, on the last Saturday of every month, Carmilla would bake only two cupcakes, ice them with precision, and bring them to Laura.

     "Should we go talk to her?"

     Perry shook her head. "Let her have her alone time. You know how she gets when she's baking cupcakes."

     The first time she'd prepared her monthly cupcakes. Kirsch had jokingly asked to taste a cupcake, dipping his finger in the bowl of icing. No less than a minute later, Perry and LaFontaine were rushing him to the hospital with a broken arm. 

     "I just don't understand," Danny muttered, "She acts like she's the only one who's hurting."

     "Have a little sympathy. She may not be the only one, but she's the one who's hurting most."

 

     ***

     "Laura." Carmilla took a deep breath, holding onto the side of the bed for stability. "I don't understand."

     "I'm  _dying_ , Carm. Brain tumor, stage four.  _Terminal._ "

     "It was just headaches," Carmilla muttered, "Stress, from midterms."

     "The doctors said-"

     " _I don't care what the doctors said!"_ Carmilla shouted, her fingernails tearing holes in the mattress, "You're fine. You have to be. Laura-"

     "Carm." Laura took her girlfriend's face in her hands, her thumb softly stroking Carmilla's face. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

    "I'm a vampire, I'm  _always_ okay," She grumbled. 

     Carmilla lied. She wasn't okay.

 ***

     

     While Carmilla continued to bake, Perry cleaned around her. At first, it was simply because of Perry's annoyance with the messes Carmilla's baking created. Now, it was her way of comforting the girl. 

     Meanwhile, upstairs in the house the girls shared, Danny and LaFontaine would play with Puff, Carmilla's cat. The girls discovered that if they weren't around to entertain the kitten, it would disrupt Carmilla's baking, making her even more distraught. 

     ***

 

     "I don't see the purpose of this."

     Laura rolled her eyes. "I told you; we're getting a kitten."

     "Perry's allergic," Carmilla muttered, her voice monotone. Although neither of the girls had explicitly stated it, Carmilla knew why Laura wanted her to have a kitten: a reminder of Laura once she was gone. 

     "C'mon, Carm. Just take a look."

     Carmilla quickly scanned the room full of caged cats, pointing at a tiny kitten in the corner. "I want that one."

     The lady at the pet shop took out the cat, carefully handing it to Carmilla to hold. It was beige colored, with a line of white fur extending from its face, down to its tail. 

     "She looks like a creampuff," Laura said. 

     "Yeah." Carmilla sighed. "She does."

 

 

 ***

 

     Most times, Carmilla ignored the cat, glaring at it whenever it came near. But, every night, the kitten slept in Carmilla's bed, curled up on the yellow pillow beside her head. 

     When she had finished baking cupcakes, Carmilla approached LaFontaine upstairs. The kitten meowed at Carmilla; Carmilla meowed back.

     "You wanna go visit Laura?" Danny asked. 

     Carmilla nodded. 

   ***

 

     "Carmilla...Where's Carmilla?"

     Perry stroked Laura's hair, smiling apologetically. The only reason Laura still  _had_ hair was because she refused chemotherapy- there was no point. She was dying, regardless, and she wasn't about to prolong the inevitable, no matter how much her girlfriend protested. "She's in the waiting room, sweetie."

     "I want to talk to her. Please, Perr..."

     "I'll  _try._ But I can't promise anything."

     Carmilla hadn't moved from her seat in the waiting room for three days. Her skin had turned pale - paler than usual - and any and all color had drained from her face. 

     "Laura wants to see you," Perry said, her voice calm and soothing as she claimed the chair next to Carmilla.

     "I can't," Carmilla whispered.  She'd promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't cry; that promise was getting harder and harder to keep. 

     "Do it for Laura."

     Carmilla bit her lip, her eyes fixed on the tiled floor of the hospital. "Fine."

     Each step Carmilla took felt like one step closer to hell -  _Is this what eternal damnation feels like? -_ and by the time she reached Laura's room, she felt as dead as Laura soon would be.  _  
_

     "Carm?" Laura asked, in a weak voice. She'd forgotten a lot of things lately - her dad, her friends, even her own name at times - but not Carmilla,  _never_ Carmilla. 

     "I'm here, Cupcake."

     "You never visit," Laura muttered.

     "I'm sorry, I just-"

     "I don't care why. You're here now."

     Carmilla sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes carefully avoiding Laura's.

     "You look worse than I do," Laura remarked. 

     Carmilla laughed, but only briefly, her smile quickly disappearing. "I don't want to say goodbye."

     "Let's not say goodbye, then. Let's say hello. Hi, I'm Laura."

     Carmilla sniffed -  _crap, am I crying? -_ drying her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "Hey, cutie. I'm Carmilla. I'm your new roommate."

     Laura smiled. "Worst roommate ever."

     The heart monitor attached to Laura began beeping faster, and Carmilla began panicking.

     "No. Laura, no."

     "I love you, Carmilla."

     "LAURA!" Carmilla took Laura's face in her hands, kissing her with passion as she allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "Laura, no, I love you, please-"

     But it was too late. Laura's heart beat one final time, and her body fell limp in Carmilla's arms. 

      ***

     The car ride to the cemetery was long and silent. Carmilla wore black, as usual - only, this time, it had meaning. 

     Danny waited in the car, while Carmilla brought her cupcakes to Laura, placing one in front of a tombstone marked "LAURA HOLLIS, BELOVED DAUGHTER, LOVED BY MANY. REST IN PEACE." She sat down in front of the grave, holding her cupcake in both hands. 

     "Hey, Laura," She said.

     "Laura, I need you," she whispered. 

     "Laura, I love you," she cried. 

     Although she was alone, Carmilla could have sworn she felt a warm hand on her cheek, Laura's sweet voice echoing in her mind. 

     "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
